Don't Know
by Lecheecopae
Summary: This is a song fiction of Todd and Wanda. R&R please. Rated for angst.


**((Sorry! If you read this before I fixed it I know it made no sence because it only posted the last part of it...I don't get it either. Please re-read it if you have already read it, and reveiw please.))**

**A/N: **Okay. This is a one shot that I suddenly got the idea for in a shopping mall with my mom and sisters. This song came over the radio thingy and I suddenly thought, "Man, this must be how Toad feels." As soon as we got home I wrote this. Please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: This song belongs to 'Vertical Horizon' and the characters belong to 'Marvel'…so don't sue me.

Everything you Want

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
_

"She's depressed again. Yeah Magneto, it's worse that she remembers what happened."

Sighing Todd looked into the living room where Wanda sat unaware of the conversation Pietro was having with Magneto. A large scowl sat on her lovely face.

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
_

"Hi there baby cakes." He hopped over only to be throw against the wall, leaving yet another indent. "Bad mood. Alright, I'll just go. Okay Yo." Falling from the wall he left the room. With a look back and a sigh as he left the house.

_You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it_

"Why doesn't he take the hint," he heard her say threw the cracked window.

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

"What am I doing?" Scratching the back of his head he walked in his usual slouch down the street, "Why can't she see how much I love her yo?"

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
_

He passed the school where Duncan suddenly jumped out of his car and threw him to the ground. Hitting him a few times he dropped him back onto the pavement, happy with his work. "Mutant freak," he murmured with a smile, got in his car, and drove away.

_You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
_

His hate for the boy echoed within him, all he wanted to do was walk a bit, and he couldn't even do that anymore. Getting up he flicked off the receding vehicle and walked on. Thoughts of how unfair the life he had filling his thoughts. He had little, got little, and couldn't even be with the one he loved.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
_

"Hey Wanda, you seen Toad?" Lance yelled from the kitchen.

"No, and why would I care." She answered coldly and walked up the stairs.

_He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
_

Taking out a CD she placed it into her player and began to twirl things in the air with her powers. Taking a pillow she began to throw it into the wall, pretending it was her father.

_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
_

Tears came down her cheeks suddenly and Todd's face swam into her mind.

"Why won't he leave me alone," she grumbled angrily. She threw another pillow into the wall, this time it's soft thud angering her. She needed something hard, something that would make a sound.

_But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Walking down the road, Wanda on his mind, Todd thought about how much hurt she had been through.

"Magneto put her in an insane asylum yo," he thought, "I can't forgive him for that."

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away_

He walked back into the house, listening to the pounding sounds coming from upstairs.

"Where ya been Toad." He turned to find Lance standing before him.

"Nowhere yo. I'm gonna go take a nap." He hopped up the stairs to his room.

_There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Grabbing a glass on her bed side table she crushed it in her grasp. Gasping from the pain of the cuts she looked down at her bleeding hand, and thought of Todd, and how much blood she had seen come from him. Blood that she had caused.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need_

Throwing the remaining shards of glass against the wall she turned off the radio, tears in her eyes.

_  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_

Up the stairs he walked passed her door, and listened to the music and thumping sounds.

Turning around he stood before it ready to knock.

_  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time_

Todd listened to her threw the door, and almost opened it, only to hear her throw something that sounded like glass against the door.

"I love ya baby cakes," he murmured and went down the hall._  
_

_But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Panting she looked at the red glass and left the room holding her bleeding hand. In the bathroom she began to wash it off with water, and her tears. The blood swirled in the drain as the glass pushed deeper into her skin as she rubbed it in.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for_

Rubbing at the glass with a towel she felt the shards bight into her skin even deeper.

"Why won't they come out," she grumbled, "Their as annoying as Toad." Sudden sobs started to emit from her mouth as she threw the rag away and began to bandage her hand, glass and all.

_And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

Laying on his bed Todd listened as the water in the bathroom next door ran threw the old pipes. A few crying gasps could be heard.

"Just let me help you yo." He closed his eyes against his own tears.

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
_

Leaving the bathroom with her hand badly bandaged she looked at the few pictures they had. Most of them were badly taken by Fred, but they at least help decorate. Her eyes fell upon the one of the whole group, Todd sitting next to her with a goofy smile on his face; she had half of one upon her lips.

_You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

Leaving his room he ran into Wanda in the hall way.

"Watch were your goin." She said haughtily, tearing her eyes away from the picture. She noticed Todd was looking more depressed then usually, but why did she notice? Why did she care?

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
_

"Sorry baby cakes." He looked down at her bandaged hand. She tried to hide it, but he took it in his own. She tried to pull her hand away, but her grasped it gently.

_He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
_

"It's nothing alright so just leave me alone." She tried to pull her hand away yet again, but Todd wouldn't let go. Even though his grip was firm, his touch was gentle.

_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
_

He looked down at the hand and ran his fingers over the palm gently. He felt sharp pinpricks and looked up at her.

"What did you do?"

"I broke a glass okay." She looked away from him.

_But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"Let me help you redo this yo," he said pulling her back into the bathroom, "I've had a lot of practice on myself." He gave her a smile, a sad smile that made her heart hick up.

"Practice from what?" The thought rang in her head, but it was lost as soon as he began to work on the sore flesh.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
_

Unwrapping the wound he looked down at her bleeding hand. "I love you," he whispered as he began to clean the wound, "Now if you could only love me." Wanda just stared, a blank look on her face as she watched him clean her hand.

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
_

"If only I could." She whispered, "But you just don't mean that to me." With a tears in their eyes Todd wrapped up her hand and turned away from her. Wanda stood quietly as he left.

"Why." He asked stopping within the door.

Looking down she whispered, "I don't know," but when she looked up he was gone. A tear made it's way silently down her cheek. "I don't know why."

_Why  
I don't know _

End

**A/N: **Yes a bit sad I know, but I just thought that this song would go well with this. I hope you liked it. R&R please!


End file.
